edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Defense Simulator
General Information The Defense Simulator is a building that allows you to test your defenses. For building statistics visit the Combat Buildings Stats page. By succeeding (1 or more Stars) in a Simulator attack you can win items for use in the Defense Simulator, Incendiary Cores, (rarely) other prizes, and Modification Parts for your Defensive Building (Guns / Cannon / Towers) to increase their ability by using your Engineering Lab. "Test your base defenses and earn XP with our new Tower Defense Mode! Build the new Defense Simulator and battle waves of Marines, Pulse Tanks, Bombas and more! Complete all the campaigns to show that your base is the best." __TOC__ Campaign Selection Build the Defense Simulator on your base and through it you can embark on a number of defensive campaigns against stronger and stronger NPCs of differing levels, research levels, and troop compositions. More campaigns will unlock as you level up your Defense Simulator building. Each campaign has a number of individual attacks that can be initiated by using a charge of the Defense Simulator, which is similar to that of a Warp Gate, except that it has a shorter recharge time of only 15 minutes and a 6-launch capacity. At the end of each simulation you will be scored as to how effectively you defended your base receiving XP and an item. Any buildings lost in the simulation will not be damaged when you return to your base. The key to maximizing the points is to lose no buildings in the fight (3 stars) and do it on the first attempt (2x bonus). The key to winning in the first attempt is to either blow a simulator charge to see where that particular level will attack, or to know beforehand. See Campaign Info for more details. By defending with your strongest towers at the point of attack you can defeat a simulation for the maximum score. Eventually, of course, you will meet enemies too strong for your level. Boost Selection After choosing the campaign, you can apply both a XP boost and a defense boost, from those available on the Boost Selection screen. Level Images defensesimulator_1.png|Level 1 defensesimulator_2.png|Level 2 to 4 defensesimulator_5.png|Lev el 5 to 7 defensesimulator_8.png|Level 8 to 9 defensesimulator_10.png|Level 10 to 13 Defense Simulator Stats *Note: Levels 10 and above require 1x Cerulean Core to upgrade. **Note: As of 01/09/2012 (probably earlier) the Defense Simulator is pre-built if you start a new player. Boosts and bonus As you can see in the following sections, the maximum boost you can receive is 240, if you use a Defense Sim XP x30, lose no buildings and are unlocking the simulation. XP Boost Depending on what you choose on the Boost Selection screen, battle XP is multiplied by: *1x (no boost) *2x (Defense Sim XP x2) *15x (Defense Sim XP x15) *30x (Defense Sim XP x30) Star XP Boost Depending on the number of Defense Buildings you lose in the simulation, you will get stars and XP boosts as following: *No buildings lost*: 3 stars and 4x XP boost *Less than 1/2 of total turrets lost: 2 stars and 2x XP boost *More than 1/2 or total turrets lost: 1 star and no XP boost *Note: non-defense buildings such as barracks/factories may be lost without incurring in any penalty. Only losing a turret will prevent you from gaining 3 stars. Unlock bonus XP Boost The first you win a simulation you will get a 2x XP boost. Attacks come from which direction? On the mission selector you have 12 possible choises. The first page of Defense Training starts at N and end at SW. The second page of Defense Training starts at S and end at NE. And so on. And it continues around your base counter clockwise. This means that when the last mission of Tank Maneuver is in W the first of The Vanguard missions will be SW. Campaign Info These pages give more information regarding each of the campaigns in Defense Simulator. *Defense Training *Bullet Storm *Target Practice *Tank Maneuver *The Vanguard *Deadly Snipes *Tank Assault *Ahh! Giant Spiders *All or Nothing *The Quiet Assassins *Tanks, Tanks, Tanks *Bombas' Last Stand *We're Surrounded! Prizes After each battle, besides gaining XP, you can also win one of theze prizes (The odds of winning an Incendiary Core after 3 stars are 1 in 100.): *Defense Sim XP x2 *Defense Sim XP x15 *Defense Sim XP x30 *Defense Sim Level +25 *Defense Sim Level +50 *Defense Sim Level x2 *Incendiary Core *various parts for upgrading turrets in the Engineering Lab *Note: As of yet, I have not seen a Concussion Effect or Targets Part drop from the Def. Sim. with Level 5 and below. (Kabalah70:BL Lacertae). Category:Buildings Category:Combat Category:Defense